The present invention relates to a brake control apparatus for controlling an actuator in an automotive brake system.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-219079 discloses, as an example of a brake control apparatus for controlling an actuator in an automotive brake system, a hydraulic brake assembly having a master cylinder driven by an electric motor under the control of a control unit. In this conventional brake control apparatus, the control unit is arranged adjacent to the electric motor. Due to such arrangement, there arise the problems of upsizing of the brake control apparatus and poor heat radiation performance and vibration resistance of the control unit.